Impossible
by deery lou
Summary: Sam/Leah; Her hands wandered up the length of his arms. While one stopped at his shoulder, the other gripped the back of his head as if to keep him from turning away.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight._

Leah closed the gap between them until she felt the rigidity of his chest against her own.

Her hands wandered up the length of his arms. While one stopped at his shoulder, the other gripped the back of his head as if to keep him from turning away.

Leah's dainty hands could do nothing to stop him; if Sam wanted to break free, he could do so with ease. If anything, it was his guilt holding his head in place for her.

It hurt to betray Emily in such a way, but he hated himself for what he had done to Leah. So, if this was what Leah wanted from him, then he would give it to her. What with all of the pain Sam had brought into her life, he felt as if this was the least he could do.

Instead of propping herself up on her tip-toes, Leah struggled to pull his face closer to her own. True, she now had werewolf strength of her own, but it was nothing compared to Sam's.

Noticing her efforts, Sam craned his neck down so she could reach his mouth. He then shut his eyes submissively, letting her take it from there – allowing her to do with him as she wished.

She kissed at his lower lip, each peck slower and firmer than the last. Once his lips pressed back, both of her hands travelled to his ears, thumbs gently stroking just behind them.

Leah opened her mouth in the slightest, and when she paused, taking no further action, Sam knew it was his cue. He first ran the tip of his tongue along the outside edges of her lips, and then the inner. As he did so, he placed his hands on her hips, gently clutching her there the same way he used to.

Leah moaned softly, a reaction brought on mostly by the comforting familiarity of his grasp. If only they could go back to this – go back to the kissing, the touching, loving… If only they could go back to the way things were before Sam imprinted upon Emily, forever ruining their chances of being together.

She remembered their kisses before Emily: they were just like this one, only there was no wickedness to them – only good. Back then, Sam kissed her because he _wanted_ to kiss her, not because of the remorse he felt for breaking her heart. He used to kiss her because it made him happy, and when they would stop those kisses, there would be a look of wild adoration playing across his eyes.

Leah hoped that, when she pulled away from this kiss, she would find that same look in his eye. Maybe this kiss had been powerful enough to break whatever love spell had been cast upon Sam. With the kiss, maybe Sam would be Leah's again, just like he promised before Emily. _I would never leave you, Leah. I love you._

She planted a kiss against his lips one last time. When she stepped back, she searched his eyes. She could read his expression, and it was not the one she had hoped: it was not of adoration, but a mix of sorrow and guilt.

She didn't want to trust his expression. This had been her chance to try and win him back, and she desperately hoped that she had done it – that the look in his eyes deceived her.

"Tell me," she choked out, feeling the warmth of tears gathering in her eyes, "_tell_ me that you didn't just feel something -- that there isn't anything left between us. Because I still feel it, strong."

Sam removed his hands from her hips and looked down. He didn't want to lie to Leah, but he couldn't stand the thought of doing any more damage. He hated himself and he hated this impossible situation he had so unwillingly been thrust into.

All he knew was that he couldn't live without Emily, and whatever bond he once had with Leah could never be brought back. His love for Emily was just too strong.

Leah stared into his face, the tears now running freely down her cheeks. He wasn't answering her, so she now knew for sure. The look in his eyes hadn't been deceiving her… He really hadn't felt it the same. There was no going back to how it used to be.

When Sam looked back up to return her gaze, all he could say was, "I'm sorry. I wish it didn't have to be this way."


End file.
